New Moon
by tarzi-kins
Summary: In a world of chaos, betrayal and destruction, there are few of light hearts. They exist, though. They're where you least expect them. NaruxHina
1. Prologue

_In a world of chaos, betrayal and destruction, there are few of light hearts. Sure, they start out with them- but that light fades after years of witnessing hatred and war. For children, they are either orphaned or abused; adults are either killed or are driven to insanity. __The ninjas know nothing but fighting. They try not to have too many friends, for the risk of watching them get slaughtered is all too high._

_For those who don't fight, well, their lives aren't much better. They're usually either poor or homeless, with the overlords and such sucking more money out of them every week, in hopes to strengthen their army and dominate the others and end the madness._

Ending it_: this is the dream of all lords, __Kages__, and their people._

_The wars have raged as long as anyone can remember; there is no record of when they began, much less any evidence on when they will end. All of the people have realized this, and few still have hope._

_They exist, though._

_They're where you least expect them._

_For Hyuuga __Hinata__, this is all too true. She is princess of the Hyuuga clan, and next in line for the throne._

_She is also the biggest disappointment of the century. No, scratch that- of the _millennium_. Her entire day is spent desperately trying to get stronger, all the while listening to her father's harsh words of disapprovement. Night is spent laying in bed, tears running silently. Every once in an while, though, she'll take a walk._

_It's just a nighttime stroll, and yet it's so much more. It's __Hinata's__ favorite time of the day._

_Why, you ask?_

_It's simple, really._

_You see, this nighttime stroll is when she sees_ him.

-------

Oh my God...that's under 300 words! -dies-

Sorry it's so short, _none_ of the other chapters will be under 900. (I hope. XD)

This was requested by Ambustry. -squishes him-

I'll update again when I have everything sorted out.

And when you review. -grin-


	2. Chapter 1

It was another day in Konoha. Another day without the birds; another day of smoky, blood-scented air and another day of disappointing training for her father.

Hinata sighed. _Must he always be there to disapprove of me? My training would go so much more smoothly if the pressure of him being there was gone._ She gazed at her onigri, wishing it would grow a face and talk to her. No one talked to her, except for Kurenai, and even then, it was never friendly. The woman was there to attempt to train Hinata, not make small talk and suggest that they go shopping or something.

_I'm so thankful, though_, Hinata thought. _She doesn't look down on me or slap me when I can't something right…_

She knew what the servants said. Years of utter silence had taught her to listen, so she knew faces and names and voices better than anyone. For example: Ami. She had black eyes, brown hair, a crush on Neji, and she cleaned the bathrooms. Ami loved gossip, whether that meant sharing it or starting it. Hinata knew very well that it was Ami who had told everyone that Hiashi-sama hated Hinata because she was forcing Hanabi into an incest relationship (Hiashi-sama had heard this and had given Hinata the beating of her life.) It was also the servant who had spread the rumor about Hinata being the reason Neji abandoned them; Hinata hadn't heard the rest of that one, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

Despite all of her mistreatment, Hinata never complained. What good would it have done her? She would be ignored, or slapped. Sometimes they'd lock her in her room, shut the windows, and leave her in the darkness for hours on end. It was hard to bear, but Hinata had grown used to it. Besides, Naruto-kun was there for her now.

(Speaking of Naruto.)

Hinata padded barefoot down the trail, gentle fingers delicately keeping her skirts up and a small, secretive smile lighting up her eyes. Every once and a while she would stop to activate Byakugan and make sure he was already there, and then she would hurry on.

'_I'll definitely tell him today!'_

She was nearly breathless by the time she reached the tree. Naruto had plopped down at the base of it, and was now snoring. Hinata held back a giggle with her hand. She tiptoed over to him and leaned down to his ear. She waited a moment, letting her breath tickle it. Then, taking as deep of a breath as she could, shouted, "_NARUTO!!_"

Naruto shrieked and jumped to his feet, looking around wildly. Hinata put on a straight face (not an easy thing to do when you want to laugh hard enough to pee yourself, let me tell you) and looked at him blankly. "Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto spun around, his eyes widening when he saw Hinata. "HINATA-CHAN! HIDE!! _TSUNADE-BAACHAN IS AFTER ME!!!_" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

Hinata raised her brows. "A-Are you sure? I didn't s-see anyone." A queer smile touched her lips. Naruto stared at her, then began backing up.

"H-Hinata-chan…y-your eyes are scaring me…" he said, looking very nervous.

Hinata merely giggled. "H-Have you had l-lunch yet? I couldn't b-bring anything today, I'm s-sorry."

Naruto eyed her suspiciously before replying. "Yeah…I had some miso ramen…"

Hinata giggled again. _How did I know you'd say that, Naruto-kun?_

He squinted at her, checking her from head to toe. Only when he was satisfied that this was the real Hinata did he break out into a giant grin. Hinata knew what was coming next.

"Hinata-chan, I got _lots_ to tell you today! First is Sakura-chan. She didn't punch me when I didn't wake up yesterday! D'ya think she's finally starting to like me?"

Hinata smiled sadly. _You're so…blind, Naruto-kun…_

"Perhaps."

Naruto gave a loud whoop. "I _KNEW _IT! I'M FINALLY WINNING OVER SASUKE-TEME!!"

"C-congratulations."

'_Nevermind…I won't tell him. Stupid Hinata, how could I even think of that!'_

Naruto continued blabbering about his Rasengan's development, Sakura's awesomeness, Jiraiya's annoying, perverted 'research', Sakura's frightening traits, Sasuke's pessimism, Sakura's beauty, Shino's bugs, Kiba's dog, Sakura's intelligence, and other random things. Hinata would've smiled if she'd been listening; being around Naruto always seemed to calm her, no matter how hyper _he_ always seemed to be. So far, she'd discovered that Naruto was a member of the Chi no Hito – a group of incredibly talented ninja who allied with those who were willing to sacrifice their best fighters to the club.

The Hyuuga were not among them.

Hinata still wasn't sure why Naruto didn't realize that they were enemies. Perhaps he'd never seen a Hyuuga before, and therefore didn't recognize her. Perhaps he simply didn't care (Hinata's heart jumped at this thought.) Whatever it was, Naruto never included it in his daily rambling, and Hinata never asked.

" –and then I said, 'NANIIIIIIII?! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'VE GOTTA TRY!' And she did! Y'think she's listening to me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of another question about Sakura. Forcing a smile, she nodded.

"I h-hope so."

Naruto's foxy grin lit up his face, and he stretched.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I gotta get back. Ero-sennin's probably wondering where I am, and since these meetings are secret, I can't let them come looking for me!"

He turned and began running.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan!!"

Hinata smiled softly and raised a hand in farewell.

"G-goodbye, Naruto-kun," she murmured before she, too, turned and began walking back to the compound.

_Why did I think I would tell him? Neither of us are ready…but with him always speaking of Sakura-san like that, I doubt we'll ever be._

Hinata was well aware of her imperfections; based on Naruto-kun's descriptions, she was absolutely nothing compared to Sakura-san. Sakura-san, apparently, had a perfectly shaped face that was framed by beautiful pink hair, not to mention the most stunning green eyes that ever existed. She was incredibly strong, confident and good-looking, and training under Tsunade-baachan, one of Konoha's most powerful ninja. Hinata, on the other hand…she was small and frail, despite her vigorous training. Her hair was nearly impossible to control, her nails were bitten, and her eyes were dull, not to mention a boring lavender-grey.

_Nothing compared to Sakura-san…she probably has better _sight_ than I do._

Hinata sighed.

_Is it me, or am I weaker than everyone?_

She slipped into the compound and headed for the dining hall; she was late for lunch.

----------------------

HA! I UPDATED!

I kept getting off-topic while I was writing this. And…yeah. XD Took me a while to write, sorry about that. I don't usually write over 1,000 words like that. o.o

Was this chapter better? n.n; I kinda ran out of muse in the middle of it. –sweatdrop-


End file.
